The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Summary The Hunter is the player character and main protagonist of Bloodborne and its expansion, The Old Hunters. The origins of the Hunter are determined by the players themselves, ranging from a middle-class upbringing; a troublesome childhood; a military background or the member of a noble family among others. At some point in their life the Hunter becomes afflicted with an unspecified disease and travels to Yharnam, an ancient city known for housing an old medical remedy which is said to cure any disease. In Bloodborne: The Old Hunters, the Hunter is drawn into the Hunter's Nightmare, where deceased hunters can slay beasts seemingly without limit. However, a dark secret lies hidden within the Nightmare, and it is the task of the Hunter to search it out. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | 5-A | 4-C | At least 4-C '''| At least '''4-C Name: The Hunter (Actual name is player determined), The "Paleblood" Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Can be either male or female Age: Varies (Can range from early 20s to late 50s.) Classification: Human, Hunter, Overseer of the Hunter's Dream (In "Honoring Wishes" ending), Great One (In "Childhood's Beginning" ending) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with several different melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8 on the [[Moon Presence] and the Hunter's Dream, the Moon Presence will constantly revive the Hunter if he is killed]), Dimensional Travel (via Resurrection (So long as The Hunter remains contracted to the Hunter's Dream, they shall continually resurrect upon death, retaining all their memories and experiences. A reawakening can be manually triggered via the Bold Hunter's Mark.), Magic, Transformation (Via Beast Claw, Kos Parasite, and Beast Blood Pellet), Madness Manipulation (Type 3 Via the Bloodletter), Blood Manipulation (Able to empower the Chikage and Bloodletter with his own blood), Fire Manipulation (Via Boomhammer, Flamesprayer, Hunter's Torch, Fire Paper, and Molotov Cocktail), Explosion Manipulation (Via Boomhammer, Church Cannon), Energy Projection (Via Holy Moonlight Sword, A Call Beyond), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Blood Vials), Self-Healing (Via Logarius Wheel, Choir Bell, and Blood Gems), Electricity Manipulation (Via Tonitrus, Tiny Tonitrus, and Bolt Paper), Holy Manipulation (Via Rosmarinus), Curse Manipulation (Via Accursed Brew and Logarius Wheel), Summoning (Via Augur of Ebrietas, Blacksky Eye, Executioner's Glove, and Madaras Whistle), Sound Manipulation (Via Beast Roar), Attack Reflection (Via Beast Roar), Illusion Creation (Via Messenger's Gift), Shapeshifting (Via Caryll Runes Embrace and Milkweed), Teleportation (Via Old Hunter Bone), Statistics Amplification (Via Beast Blood Pellet), Temporary partial Invisibility (Via Blue Elixir), Damage Boost (Via Bone Marrow Ash), Biological Manipulation (Can completely numb a person's senses and remove their gross motor skills Via Shaman Bone Blade), Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies attack each other Via Shaman Bone Blade), Power Nullification (Healing and Regeneration Nullification Via Numbing Mist), Soul Manipulation (Can numb the target's soul Via Numbing Mist), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Knife), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible/Non-Corporeal beings and Ghosts of killing creatures like Mergo’s Wet Nurse, the Bound Widow, and the Evil Labyrinth Spirit, who are merely disembodied spirits), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Able to see and fight the Great Ones and Kin without going insane), and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the Blue Elixir which completely numbs the brain), Toxin, Fire, Bolt and Magic, Possible Resistance to Transmutation (via resisting the beast sickness) | Same as before, plus Reality Warping (As per being a Great One), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane), Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones and via Accursed Brew), and Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of fighting Vicar Amelia and comparable beasts) | Town level '(Can fight Ludwig, the Holy Blade and Laurence, the First Vicar, who are at least comparable to the Living Failures) | '''Large Planet level '(Can fight and defeat Rom the Vacuous Spider) | '''Star level (Capable of utilizing the Hunter Tool "A Call Beyond", and can fight Yurie and Micolash) | At least Star level (Can defeat Great Ones such as Ebrietas and Mergo's Wet Nurse, who are significantly more powerful than standard "A Call Beyond" users) | At least Star level (The Hunter later becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, comparable to the Moon Presence, a being that required consuming 3 One Third of Umbilical Cords to match) Speed: At least Transonic (Can easily dodge point-blank flintlock and cannon fire and the sonic screeches of the Lost Children of Antiquity), possibly High Hypersonic+ (Potentially capable of dodging low-level arcane projectiles such as the meteors of the Blacksky Eye) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging meteors and lightning, as well as electrical attacks from the Tonitrus, Darkbeast Paarl, Loran Darkbeast, the Abhorrent Beast, and Silverbeasts) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be far faster than before. Can avoid the cloud-to-ground lightning attack of the Orphan of Kos) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge "A Call Beyond") | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the Moon Presence, who can fly down from the moon in the Hunter's Dream in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders, swings their Kirkhammer with such force) | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 | Class K | Class K (Becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, and thus would scale to the likes of Amygdala) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against various large beasts like Vicar Amelia and the Cleric Beast) | Town Class (Capable of utilizing Visceral Attacks against Ludwig and Laurence) | Large Planet Class (Capable of utilizing Visceral Attacks on Great Ones such as Rom and the Orphan of Kos) | Star Class (Capable of utilizing Visceral Attacks on Yurie and Iosefka's Imposter) | At least Star Class (Capable of utilizing Visceral Attacks on Great Ones such as Ebrietas, as well as utilizing weapons such as the Amygdalan Arm, still living arm of [[Amygdala]] and the Empty Phantasm Shell amplifies their weapons with the arcane power of a Great One’s familiar) | At least Star Class (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against the likes of the Moon Presence) Durability: Large Building level+ (Can survive being hit by lightning, Can take hits from enormous monsters, can tank attacks from a hammer moving at the speed of lightning) | Town level '(Withstood meteors from the Living Failures) | '''Large Planet level '(Can battle Rom, the Vacuous Spider and tank attacks from her) | '''Star level (Can survive being struck by "A Call Beyond") | At least Star level (Can take hits from Gehrman) | At least Star level (Can take hits from the Moon Presence) Stamina: Superhuman (Can outlast characters such as the Amygdala, who can rip its own arms off and use them as weapons and not even flinch, and Lady Maria, who can stab herself through the torso twice and continue fighting like nothing ever happened) Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with ranged weapons and spells Standard Equipment: *Right-handed Weapons: Threaded Cane, Hunter Axe and Saw Cleaver *Left-handed Weapons: Hunter Pistol and Hunter Blunderbuss *The Foreign Set and Blood Vials Optional Equipment: |-|Right Hand Weapons= Amygdalan_Arm.jpg|Amygdalan Arm Beast_Claw.jpg|Beast Claw Beast_Cutter.jpg|Beast Cutter Beasthunter_Saif.jpg|Beasthunter Saif Blade_of_Mercy.jpg|Blade of Mercy Bloodletter.jpg|Bloodletter Boom_Hammer.jpg|Boom Hammer Burial_Blade.jpg|Burial Blade Chikage.jpg|Chikage Church_Pick.jpg|Church Pick Holy_Moonlight_Sword.jpg|Holy Moonlight Sword Hunter_Axe.jpg|Hunter Axe Kirkhammer.jpg|Kirkhammer Kos_Parasite.jpg|Kos Parasite Logarius'_Wheel.jpg|Logarius' Wheel Ludwig's_Holy_Blade.jpg|Ludwig's Holy Blade Rakuyo.jpg|Rakuyo Reiterpallasch.jpg|Reiterpallasch Rifle_Spear.jpg|Rifle Spear Saw_Cleaver.jpg|Saw Cleaver Saw_Spear.jpg|Saw Spear Simon's_Bowblade.jpg|Simon's Bowblade Stake_Driver.jpg|Stake Driver Threaded_Cane.jpg|Threaded Cane Tonitrus.jpg|Tonitrus Whirligig_Saw.jpg|Whirligig Saw *'Amygdalan Arm:' The arm of a small Amygdala Great One. Strictly speaking, the Amygdalan Arm is no trick weapon of any sort, but certain madmen wield them like clubs. This weapon starts as a large, tough blunt weapon formed of bone, but when extended, the hand quivers as if it were still alive. *'Beast Claw:' A beastly weapon originally wielded by Irreverent Izzy. Crafted by chiseling the long bones of an undead darkbeast and fastening them to the weapon, the bones are still alive, and when unleashed, grant its wielder a spurt of beastly power. As flesh is flayed and blood is sprayed, the beast within awakens, and in time, the wielder of this weapon surges with both strength and feverish reverie. *'Beast Cutter:' A trick weapon used by Old Hunters. This thick iron cleaver slices through the toughest of beast, and when transformed the blade splits into sections, allowing one to lash it in the fashion of a heavy whip. This crude weapon relies on brute force and is regrettably inelegant, suggesting that the hunts of the earliest hunters made for horrific affairs, painted in sanguine black and reds. *'Beasthunter Saif:' A trick weapon used by the old hunters. A second blade is found inside the curve of the main one. In its initial form the saif can be wielded like a long curved sword, but when transformed, its blade is contracted allowing for quick, repeated stabs. Although this trick weapon allows for adaptive combat, it was later replaced by saws and similar weapons that were more effective at disposing of beasts. *'Blade of Mercy:' A special trick weapon passed down among hunters of hunters. One of the oldest weapons of the workshop, it splits into two when activated. The weapon's warped blades are forged with siderite, a rare mineral of the heavens. Most effective in swift attacks, such as after a quick-stepping. *'Bloodletter:' The demented hunter weapon brandished by Brador, the Healing Church assassin. The Bloodletter assumes its true and terrifying form after it draws upon blood from the inner reaches of one's body and soul. This is the only effective means of expelling gained blood, or so Brador, isolated in his cell, continued to believe. *'Boom Hammer:' A trick weapon used by the old hunters, and crafted by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs. A giant hammer equipped with a miniature furnace. When ignited and fired, it emits a volley of flame that explodes furiously upon impact. Crush the beasts, then burn them - the brute simplicity of the Boom Hammer was favored by hunters with an acute distaste for beasts. *'Burial Blade:' A trick weapon wielded by Gehrman, the first hunter. A masterpiece that defined the entire array of weapons crafted at the workshop. Its blade is forged with siderite, said to have fallen from the heavens. *'Chikage:' A foreign-made weapon wielded by the royal guards who protect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods at Cainhurst Castle. When the intricate, rippled engraving that spans the Chikage's blade is imbrued with blood, the sword sings in scarlet hues. However, the rite eats away at the wielder's very essence. *'Church Pick:' One of the old trick weapons of the Healing Church, a hunting weapon formed from one of the giant picks that appear in old beast tales. The Church Pick initially serves as a long sword, but when transformed functions as an extended war pick. In spite of its origins, it is a highly practical weapon. *'Holy Moonlight Sword:' An arcane sword discovered long ago by Ludwig. When blue moonlight dances around the sword, and it channels the abyssal cosmos, its great blade will hurl a shadowy lightwave. The Holy Moonlight Sword is synonymous with Ludwig, the Holy Blade, but few have ever set eyes on the great blade, and whatever guidance it has to offer, it seems to be of a very private, elusive sort. *'Hunter Axe:' One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used on the hunt. Retains the qualities of an axe, but offers a wider palette of attacks by transforming. Boasts a heavy blunt attack, leading to high rally potential. *'Kirkhammer:' A trick weapon typically used by Healing Church hunters. On the one side, an easily handled silver sword, on the other, a giant obtuse stone weapon, characterized by a blunt strike and extreme force of impact. *'Kos Parasite:' When the carcass of Kos washed up on the coast, its insides were teeming with tiny parasites unlike any found in humans. This atypical weapon can only be clasped tight and swung, but a Kos Parasite is said to stimulate phantasms inhabiting a lumenwood. *'Logarius' Wheel:' A Weapon wielded by martyr Logarius' band of executioners. Used to slaughter the Vilebloods in Cainhurst, this weapon is bathed in pools of their blood, and forever steeped in their ire. Transforming it releases the power of the wheel and manifests their lingering rage in a show of utter brilliance. *'Ludwig's Holy Blade:' A trick weapon typically used by Healing Church hunters. It is said that the silver sword was employed by Ludwig, the first hunter of the church. When transformed, it combines with its sheath to form a greatsword. *'Rakuyo:' A hunter weapon wielded by Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. A trick sword originating in the same country as the Cainhurst Chikage, only this sword feeds not off blood, but instead demands great dexterity. Lady Maria was fond of this aspect of the Rakuyo, as she frowned upon blood blades, despite being a distant relative of the queen. One day she abandoned her beloved Rakuyo, casting it into a dark well, when she could stomach it no longer. *'Reiterpallasch:' A weapon wielded by the Knights of Cainhurst. This weapon combines an elegant knight's sword with the peculiar firearm wielded by the Cainhurst order. *'Rifle Spear:' A trick weapon crafted by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs. A prototype weapon serving as a simple firearm and spear, possibly created in imitation of a lost Cainhurst weapon. Lacks any notable functions, saving that it is the only trick weapon with an attached gun. *'Saw Cleaver:' One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast. *'Saw Spear:' One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by those who dedicate themselves to the hunt. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a medium-range spear. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast. *'Simon's Bowblade:' Church hunter Simon despised firearms, and so the Church workshop had this specially fashioned to his liking. The large curved blade serves as a bow when transformed. *'Stake Driver:' A trick weapon fashioned by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs. Favored by the retired hunter Djura. The stake driver, with its queerly complex design, violently drives thick stakes into the flesh of foes. The stake driver allows for high-damage critical attacks, but is difficult to use and leaves its wielder wide open, but none of this should bother a mere Powder Keg. *'Threaded Cane:' One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by hunters on their duties. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also serves as a whip when its blade is split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon their soul. *'Tonitrus:' A unique trick weapon contrived by Archibald, the infamous eccentric of the Healing Church workshop. Striking this peculiar iron morning star flail like a match generates the same blue sparks that blanket a darkbeast. *'Whirligig Saw:' A trick weapon crafted by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs, and weapon of choice of the Old Hunter Valtr, the Beast Eater. This weapon pummels beasts in its mace form, but its true strength lies in its attached mechanical saws. These discs, lined with serrated teeth,spin rapidly, thrashing the flesh of beasts into fine shreds. |-|Left Hand Weapons= Cannon.jpg|Cannon Church_Cannon.jpg|Church Cannon Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn Fist_of_Gratia2.png|Fist of Gratia Flamesprayer.jpg|Flamesprayer Gatling_Gun.jpg|Gatling Gun Hunter_Blunderbuss.jpg|Hunter Blunderbuss Hunter_Pistol.jpg|Hunter Pistol Torch_-_Hunter's_Torch.jpg|Hunter's Torch Loch_Shield.jpg|Loch Shield Ludwig's_Rifle.jpg|Ludwig's Rifle Piercing_Rifle.jpg|Piercing Rifle Repeating_Pistol.jpg|Repeating Pistol Rosmarinus.jpg|Rosmarinus Wooden_Shield.jpg|Wooden Shield *'Cannon:' A large prototype firearm fashioned by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs. Use of this weapon is equivalent to toting a mounted cannon, complete with its ridiculous weight, staggering kick, and lavish use of Quicksilver Bullets, into battle. *'Church Cannon:' An oversized weapon used by the Healing Church. A type of cannon that fires with a curved trajectory and creates an explosion upon impact. Originally designed for use by brawny men with deteriorated brains, not for just any ordinary hunter. *'Evelyn:' A special pistol used by Cainhurst knights. The Evelyn uses Quicksilver Bullets, just as any workshop firearm, but the Cainhurst variant relies more on bloodtinge. *'Fist of Gratia :' A chunk of iron fitted with finger holes. The hulking hunter woman Simple Gratia, ever hopeless when handling hunter firearms, preferred to knock the lights out of beasts with this hunk of iron, which incidentally caused heavy stagger. *'Flamesprayer:' A special weapon used by certain members of the Healing Church. Spits searing flames by using blood-imbued Quicksilver Bullets as a special medium. Not the most efficient weapon by any stretch, but sometimes a sea of flame is just what the doctor ordered. *'Gatling Gun:' This is a highly-customised, portable version of the stationary gatling gun operated by the hunter Djura in Old Yharnam. It was the weapon of choice of the youngest of Djura's three companions. The Gatling Gun boasts exceptional rapid-firing functionality, but is considered a cumbersome weapon, due to its excessive weight and insatiable consumption of Quicksilver Bullets. *'Hunter Blunderbuss:' A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its wide spread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark. *'Hunter Pistol:' A pistol made at the workshop, for hunters stalking beasts. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks. *'Hunter's Torch:' A torch formed by wrapping a pine resin-drenched cloth around the end of a long stick. Once used in Old Yharnam. Designed to incinerate beasts and victims touched by the scourge, its fire damage is highly effective against beasts. *'Loch Shield:' An artisanal shield crafted with blue glass. Originally used to safeguard the leader presiding over a sacred Healing Church Ceremony, and later supplied to tomb prospectors, in particular those exploring the Labyrinth of Isz. The blue is fashioned after a lake, and the shield greatly reduces all forms of non-physical damage. *'Ludwig's Rifle:' A rifle typically used by Healing Church hunters. It is said that this rifle was employed by Ludwig, the first hunter of the Church. Its long, heavy barrel makes up in range for what it lacks in reload speed. *'Piercing Rifle:' A rifle engineered by the Oto Workshop, the precursor to the workshop of the heretical Powder Kegs. Designed for hunting on narrow streets, this weapon has been optimized to cause perforation wounds, but is unfit for reliably countering attacks. *'Repeating Pistol:' A repeating pistol typically used by Healing Church hunters. Crafted with mostly metal parts and exhibiting a complex design, the repeating pistol fires two shots at once, making it a ravenous consume of Quicksilver Bullets. Should be used sparingly compared to its workshop counterpart, as the trump card in one's arsenal. *'Rosmarinus:' A special weapon used by the Choir, high-ranking members of the Healing Church. Sprays a cloud of sacred mist, created by using blood-imbued Quicksilver Bullets as a special medium. Arias are heard whenever sacred mist is seen, proving that the mist is a heavenly blessing. *'Wooden Shield:' A crude wooden shield used by the masses who have arisen to join the hunt. Hunters do not normally employ shields, ineffectual against the strength of the beasts as they tend to be. Shields are nice, but not if they engender passivity. |-|Hunter Tools= A_Call_Beyond.png|A Call Beyond Accursed_brew.jpg|Accursed Brew Augur_of_Ebrietas.png|Augur of Ebrietas Beast_roar.png|Beast Roar Blacksky_Eye.jpg|Blacksky Eye BoldHuntersMark.png|Bold Hunter's Mark Choir_Bell.png|Choir Bell Executioners_Gloves.png|Executioner's Gloves Madara's_Whistle.jpg|Madaras Whistle Messenger's_Gift.jpg|Messenger's Gift Old_Hunter_Bone.png|Old Hunter Bone Tiny_Tonitrus.png|Tiny Tonitrus *'A Call Beyond:' Originally intended to be a breach into the Cosmos and let the Choir commune with the Great Ones on their "Star-World", the rite failed and led to the accidental small explosion of a star when used instead. The rite allows one to breach the Cosmos, cause the destruction of a star, and use the energy from its destruction in a weaponized Arcane projectile form. *'Accursed Brew:' The skull of a local from the violated fishing village. The inside of the skull was forcibly searched for eyes, as evidenced by innumerable scratches and indentations. No wonder the skull became stewed in curses. *'Augur of Ebrietas:' A remnant of the eldritch Truth encountered at Byrgenwerth. Use phantasms, the invertebrates known to be augurs of the Great Ones, to partially summon abandoned Ebrietas. The initial encounter marked the start of an inquiry into the cosmos from within the old labyrinth, and led to the establishment of the Choir. *'Beast Roar:' One of the forbidden hunter tools made by Irreverent Izzy. Borrow the strength of the terrible undead darkbeasts, if only for a moment, to blast surrounding foes back with the force of a roaring beast. *'Blacksky Eye:' A soft eye blessed by a phantasm. They were discovered through Byrgenwerth's contact with the arcane, but in the end revealed nothing. Deep within the eye lies a vast stretch of dark sky that rumbles with an endless meteor storm. The slightest rub of the tiny orb, and the rock will tumble and soar. *'Bold Hunter's Mark:' A dangling, upside-down rune etched in the mind of a hunter. The image upon this parchment allows one to envision the rune with clarity. Allows a hunter to awaken again without losing Blood Echoes, a trick that seems nearly too good to be true. *'Choir Bell:' A special hunter tool of the Choir, high-ranking members of the church. Fashioned after a bell that projects an arcane sound across planes of existence. The sound of this smaller, silver version of the bell does not cross planes, but grants vigor and healing to all cooperators. *'Executioner's Gloves:' One of the secret treasures hidden in Cainhurst. The gloves of an executioner from a faraway land. Passed from executioner father to executioner son, these gloves can be used to summon wrathful spirits of the past by smearing them with blood. *'Madaras Whistle:' Whistle of the Madaras twins, denizens of the Forbidden Woods. The Twins grew up alongside a poisonous snake, and developed a solent, inhuman kinship. The poisonous snake grew uncontrollably, raised on a healthy diet of beast entrails. Even after their deaths, it is said to respond to the call of the twins' whistle from within the Nightmare. *'Messenger's Gift:' A strange gift from the Messengers, inhabitants of the dream who revere the brave hunters. Use to envelop oneself in a black nightmarish mist, then transform into a messenger. The illusion is a parlour trick, and any large movement will break the spell. *'Old Hunter Bone:' The bone of an old hunter whose name is lost. It is said that he was an apprentice to old Gehrman, and a practitioner of the art of Quickening, a technique particular to the first hunters. *'Tiny Tonitrus:' Tonitrus is a unique weapon crafted by Archibald, the infamous eccentric of the Healing Church workshop. This is a similar morning star mace that utilizes Quicksilver Bullets. When struck into the ground, it recreates the blue sparks that are said to surround the darkbeasts. Like Archibald's masterpiece, this too is a superb conductor of the powerful blue sparks. |-|Buff Items= BeastBloodPellet.png|Beast Blood Pellet BlueElixir.png|Blue Elixir BoltPaper.png|Bolt Paper BoneMarrowAsh.png|Bone Marrow Ash Empty_Phantasm_Shell.png|Empty Phantasm Shell FirePaper.png|Fire Paper LeadElixir.png|Lead Elixir Shaman_Bone_Blade.jpg|Shaman Bone Blade *'Beast Blood Pellet:' Large medicinal pellets, supposedly formed of coagulated beast blood. Banned by the Healing Church due to their unclear origin. Grants a spurt of beasthood. *'Blue Elixir:' Dubious liquid medicine used in strange experiments conducted by high ministers of the Healing Church. A type of anesthetic that numbs the brain. Hunters, able to retain consciousness by force of will, make use of secondary effect of the medicine, which dilutes their presence while standing still. *'Bolt Paper:' Coarse paper that applies bolt to weapons when rubbed. Invented by Archibald, the infamous eccentric of the Healing Church workshop. Artificially recreates the blue sparks that are said to surround darkbeasts. Unlike the other strange weapons created by Archibald, this one was favored by many hunters. In particular those who had even once laid eyes on a darkbeast. *'Bone Marrow Ash:' Additional medium that strengthens Quicksilver Bullets. According to the workshop, this is a special bone marrow ash collected from Hemwick Charnel Lane. Invaluable to hunters with weak bloodtinge who require the use of stronger firearms. *'Empty Phantasm Shell:' An empty invertebrate shell that is said to be a familiar of a Great One. The Healing Church has discovered a great variety of invertebrates, or phantasms, as they are called. Shells with slime still harbour arcane power, and can be rubbed on weapons to imbue them with their strength. *'Fire Paper:' Coarse paper that applies fire to weapons when rubbed. A hunter tool used in the Healing Church workshop. Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame. *'Lead Elixir:' A heavy, syrupy liquid medicine. Temporarily shifts weight to make deflection of attacks easier, but must be used with care, as it also slows movement with no change to defense. Its recipe for this mysterious concoction is unknown, but some postulate that it materializes only within the most desperate nightmares. *'Shaman Bone Blade:' A blade of bone coated with gruesome spinal fluid. Used by old labyrinth Watchers, in particular, those presiding over rituals. When a victim is cut by this blade, the green spinal fluid temporarily numbs the senses, disturbing the target's gross motor skills. The blade, never intended for battle, must cut deep to be effective, and breaks. |-|Thrown Items= MolotovCocktail.png|Molotov Cocktail NumbingMist.png|Numbing Mist OilUrn.png|Oil Urn Pebble2.png|Pebble PoisonKnife.png|Poison Knife PungnetBloodCocktail.png|Pungent Blood Cocktail RopeMolotovCocktail.png|Rope Molotov Cocktail ThrowingKnife.png|Throwing Knife *'Molotov Cocktail:' Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop. *'Numbing Mist:' Throw to create a mist cloud that numbs a hunter's life essence and prevents restoration of HP. Said to be used by the blood hunters of Cainhurst, its recipe is a secret closely guarded by the line of nobles inhabiting the castle. *'Oil Urn:' When this urn hits its mark, the target is drenched in oil, and made extremely flammable. *'Pebble:' Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes. Quite thrilling. *'Poison Knife:' A knife slathered in poison. This curved knife is as thin and sharp as a surgeon's blade. Often used for self-defense by special doctors in the Healing Church. *'Pungent Blood Cocktail:' Mature blood cocktail that releases a pungent odor when thrown that attracts blood-thirsty beasts. *'Rope Molotov Cocktail:' Exploding Molotov cocktail that is thrown behind. Allows for more maneuvering compared to an ordinary Molotov cocktail, and can catch foes off guard. *'Throwing Knife:' Throwing knife with a finely serrated blade. One of of the old hunter Henryk's favorite weapons. Does not cause a great deal of damage to beasts, but with deft use, can distract attackers and keep them at bay. |-|Restoratives= Antidote.png|Antidote Blood_of_Adella.png|Blood of Adella BloodofArianna.png|Blood of Arianna BloodVial.png|Blood Vial IosefkasBloodVial.png|Iosefka’s Blood Vial Sedative.png|Sedative *'Antidote:' Small medicinal tablets that counteract poison. Used to treat ashen blood, the baffling sickness that ravaged Old Yharnam long ago. These tablets only provide short-term relief. *'Blood of Adella:' Blood taken from Adella, nun of the Healing Church. Restores an amount of HP, then continues to gradually restore HP for a short time. *'Blood of Arianna:' Blood taken from Arianna. Cathedral Ward woman of pleasure. The sweet blood of Arianna restores HP, and temporarily speeds stamina recovery. *'Blood Vial:' Special blood used in ministration. Restores HP. *'Iosefka’s Blood Vial:' Blood vial acquired from the lady doctor at Iosefka's clinic. This refined blood, highly invigorating, restores a larger amount of HP. This rare blood vial is a product of a slow and careful refinement process, likely devised by the doctor herself. *'Sedative:' Liquid medicine concocted at Byrgenweth. Calms the nerves and reverses Frenzy. Intelligence: High (The Hunter is a highly skilled and experienced combatant, able to wield a wide variety of weapons and knowing how to wield new weapons to their maximum efficiency even if he just obtained them. He is able to outmatch characters such as Gehrman, who created the fighting style used by all Hunters, and Lady Maria, who was his personal student, capable of using a variety of different weapons inherently complex in mechanics such as the Bloodletter, the Whirligig Saw or the Beast Cutter and grew so insightful to the ways of the cosmos that they could ascend into the form of a Great One.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Of Game (Yharnam Sunrise and Honoring Wishes) | End of Game (Childhood's Beginning) Others Notable Victories: Akuma (Asura's Wrath) Akuma's Profile (Speed equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter and Oni Akuma) Toriko (Toriko (Universe)) Toriko's Profile (Speed equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter) The Hunter (Monster Hunter) The Hunter's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 5-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hunters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bloodborne Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Claw Users Category:Whip Users Category:Mace Users Category:Technology Users Category:Bow Users Category:Cane Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rune Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Playstation Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Resistant